Previous tooling for the task of removing, replacing, or repairing air refueling hose end fitting assemblies consist of various individual tooling components, either as loose items or as part of an inadequate kit. Previous kits also failed to provide an adequate work location to perform the necessary tasks associated with the removal, replacement or repair of the air refueling hose end fitting assemblies. Moreover, previous tooling kits required a minimum of two personnel to perform the tasks, and up to four personnel in some cases.
Thus, there is a need for tooling and an associated kit which provides the necessary work space and includes every tool and accessory necessary to perform the tasks at any location without the need for any additional accessory power. Additionally, there is a need for tooling and an associated kit which permits the tasks to be performed by one person, thereby reducing personnel requirements for hose reel maintenance. The present invention addresses these, as well as other, needs.